the avatar state
by avatarakorra
Summary: as the war agints the eqaulis grows harder. the only way to win is by useing the avatar state
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar.

Disclaimer…

I own nothing. Nick dose.

this is how i wanted the season to end..

The war had been long. Things were getting harder to do. It seemed like every time team avatar would finish one equalist… 20 more would appear.

"Korra... we have your back." Mako yelled while fighting of equalist.

" Yes korra we all do." Added in Tinzin placing his hand on her shoulder. As Lin moved her head in agreement.

Amon was down but his allies weren't. They were at the air temple island. Pema and the kids we out in hiding while team avatar tinzin, lin, general Ihro former pro-bending teams were fight there way to victory. Amons air ships held high above the island. The clouds were swarming in a soft gray. The rain, which normally was cold, was hot.

"BOLIN… help with korra ill tag team with asaimi!" Mako screamed as the rain hit their faces. Bolin and asaimi switched sides of the island. Bolin ran to korra's side and contained to help fight off the equalist.

"Have a plan avatar?" questioned Bolin while he chucked rocks at a near by equalist.

"Not quite. There's to much going on for me to think." Replied korra airbendeing Bolin out the way of an equalist glove.

"Some avatar state would be ssoo helpful right about now." Hinted Bolin. Korra didn't answer. She was to busy going face to face with another villain.

Tinzin's voice scratched the air as he finished the last batch of equalist that was on ground. "Team move inside we need a plan!" the team ran inside to the living room where every one was panting on their knees. "More equalist are coming down we need a plan any ideas?" the room was quiet. All the eyes were focused on tinzin with a blank expression.

" Ohh…Ohh…I have an idea" screamed Bolin with his hand in the air, all eyes turned from Tinzin to Bolin. He blushed from all the attion then cleared his korra, the avatar, should go all glowy eyes n those foos. Then maybe…just maybe, we can win this war!" all eyes were focused on him. 'WHAT! You said give an idea and I gave one!" Everyone was shaking his or her head.

"Well…" every one fouscused the heads on ex-bender Thano. "Bolin has a point. If the avatar can defeat a whole battle with a single airbendeing slice why can't she do that to a couple of equalist?" the group nodded their head in agreement.

"But the avatar has only entered into the state once in her whole life remember. Its not going to be likes an easy joy ride for her. Its going to take a lot of power." added in Lin.

"She's right korra. This is going to take a lot of commitment. Is this fine with you." Questioned Tinzin.

Everybody turned his or her heads towards korra.

"We will go with what ever you say korra." said Mako placing a hand on her shoulder. Korra looked at team avatar, Tinzin, Lin, the wolf bats then Ihro. They all had a pleading look on their faces.

"Ill do it. But its just like what Tinzin said. Ill need all the help I can get." said korra pounding her fist into her left hand. Grins surrounded the room. Even Lin smiled and Thano.

"Alright the avatar said yes so… we will need a plan. Korra… the spotlights on you." Said Mako.

My first fic . If something is spelled wrong pm me. I won't bite lol any request for a certain story is welcome too …

LOVE DEJA


	2. Chapter 2 THE PLAN

Chapter 2. The plan.

Korra pov

My plan was simple. Have Bolin and Lin create a fort just enough for two people to fit in to. (I was going to need all the support I could get.) While Tinzin and the others fight until I glow. My concern was about how long this was going to take. What if by the time I was in the state everything was over. The equalist had won. All because I "needed time." I was concerned. Not for me but for everyone else. They were tired and hungry. This war had been going on for two days.

"Korra are you sure?" asked asaimi in a worried voice." I mean we can have you stay inside. While we go out and fight. Its much quieter in here than it is out in the battlefield."

" Positive. If any of you feel like you're in need of help call my name." Said korra pounding her fist n the table that surrounded the group of fighters.

"I don't know korra I have this felling. And it doesn't fell that good." Said Mako with his arms crossed around his chest

"Yhea me to. It fells like its time for a group hug!" said Bolin with a huge hugging stance.

Everybody stared at him. "Bro." Said Mako quietly.

"Now korra remember… when the avatar is in the avatar state…" tinzin had been cut off by korra

"I know I know. You told me already. The avatar is most venerable. Blah blah blah." Said korra moving her hand and fist together like she was tinzin and mumbling what he told her the first time she told him she went into the avatar state. Every one in the rooms face lit up in a giggle. Suddenly the tension in the room lifted in the room a little.

"Im serious korra. This is no joke. U could…" once again

"TINZIN PLEASE!" yelled korra suddenly. The tension was back again." I'm trying to make this better. And quite frankly bringing this up isn't helping." It seemed like only Tinzin, Lin and Ihro understood what would happen if the avatar was killed in the avatar state.

We should get going then lets move out." Said Ihro clapping his hands. And with that every one left the room. Mako, Bolin and asaimi stood next to korra. Mako grabbed korra's hand then brought her to his chest.

"Everything will be fine korra. I promises." Mako kissed her head korra had this felling that it wasn't going to be okay. But she ignored it. And with that team avatar headed out to the battle field one last time. To finish this war…

FOR GOOD.

What did u think? I am trying to leave cliffhangers. This isn't the end of the story. Or is it… lol leave your thoughts below any request welcome …

LOVE BACON


	3. Chapter 3 THE SPIRIT WORLD

Chapter 3…

THE AVATAR STATE.

As team avatar walked out on the battle filed, the equalists were taking over. Their gloves may have been small, but they packed a lot of pain.

"LIN… GO HELP BOLIN. EVERYONE FALL INTO PLAN!" Yelled Tinzin.

Korra sat down in her mediation position as Mako sat by her side.

"You can do this korra." Said Mako placing his hand on her knee as she closed her eyes. He nodded to Bolin and Lin as he gave them the queue to create a fort for protection. Both Bolin and Lin created two big rocks that covered korra and Mako.

"Mako… is everything going to be okay?" Asked korra

" Yes. You're with me." Said Mako hugging her. Then she closed her eyes once more.

SPIRIT WORLD.

"Hello…"korra's voice was echoed throughout a room. The walls around her looked ghostly. Like if you touched them they would disappear. " Anybody here?"

Still no answer. Korra knew where she was. She was in the spirit world. Everything was a dark blue. She looked around her. She seen solid figures of people she had never seen before. But somehow, she felt like she knew them. She walked up to one figure that had a long beard, both hands were covered in his sleeves and he had the fire nation pendant in his hair. She touched his chest "Roku? Is that you?" the statues eye turned blue. As if it could understand her. She looked to her left. She saw another one. "Kyoshi? Avatar kyoshi?" this statue did the same. She looked around her. She noticed that hundreds of these statues were surrounding her. Her past lives. "Aang please… I need you." Said korra walking around the statues.

She turned around and seen the wind moving in a circle. Getting bigger and bigger until finally, it had created a figure. He looked familiar. An arrow that was blue was place upon his baldhead and hands. A beard was on his face.

"Hello…Avatar Korra." Smiled the man giving her a bow "Or should I say myself." The man giggled. Korra couldn't help but giggle to. She felt like she knew this man also. His voice was so familiar.

"Aang?" questioned korra. The man nodded "aang! Its you!" said korra now smiling.

"Hello korra. I've spoken to you only once in your avatar life. You were in need of help. I taken it that this is why you are back?" said aang walking towards korra.

"Yes aang. I need the avatar state. My friends and family are in danger."

"I see. The avatar state doesn't come by asking. It comes to you when we are in times of need." Korra looked at aang. Her face read 'I know…I just said that.' Aang giggled. "What I am trying to say is, you must make it come on your own. You must feel the desperation the need. I encourage you to fight. Don't sit and meditate during a war."

"Aang please. I am desperate." Begged korra as tears filled her blue eyes.

"As you being my friend and the avatar… I will help you this once," said aang raising his hand to her forehead. " I will see you sooner than you expect. Avatar korra."

And with that, the place around her vanished and she seen all her past life's form in a never-ending line. With every single one of there eyes glowing a hot white. She felt stronger than usually. She opened her eyes, and just like her past life's, they were white also

To be continued… stay tuned because stuff is bosta get serious in chapter 4. Leave nice reviews please and what I could have done better and my typos (I know that there thousands of them in there.) Any request for a story is welcome. Don't go too hard though. This is all new to me.

LOVE… CARB


End file.
